1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image transmission apparatus for transmitting image data and a method therefor.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, in order to watch and listen to video and audio picked up by a VTR built-in video camera or a video camera, the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera is connected to a monitor through a cord.
Alternatively, in order to wirelessly connect the VTR or the video camera to the monitor, the VTR or the video camera is connected to a transmission unit which is separate from the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera and the video and the audio are transmitted by FM-modulated infrared rays.
Recently, it has been proposed to wireless-transmit the video and audio data picked up by the VTR-built-in video camera or the video camera as a digital signal.
However, in case of the cord connection, the work required to connect the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera with the monitor is troublesome. Further, because of the cord connection, the freedom of image pickup and watching is limited.
On the other hand, in the case of the FM-modulated infrared ray wireless connection, since the infrared ray transmission unit is separate, the connection of the VTR built-in video camera or the video camera with the infrared ray transmission unit is again needed and problems of degradation of information due to shortage of transmitted information, interference and disturbance, restriction to the directivity and short transmission distance are involved. Further, since the transmission amount is limited to a certain amount (for example, 128 Kbits/sec), information which is different from the intention of the user of the video camera may be transmitted.
From the background described above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image transmission apparatus which increases the freedom of image transmission, improves the operability and can externally transmit the intended information, and a method therefor.
For this purpose, in accordance with one preferred embodiment, the image transmission apparatus/method is characterized by inputting image data, detecting the motion of the image data, setting a transmission condition of the image data in accordance with the detection of the motion of the image data, processing the image data in accordance with the set transmission condition and transmitting the processed image data.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment the image transmission apparatus/method is characterized by detecting an image pickup condition of the image pickup means for picking up an image, decreasing the information amount of image data from the image pickup means, controlling the decreasing operation in accordance with the image pickup condition and transmitting the image data having the information amount decreased.
Further, in accordance with another preferred embodiment, the image transmission apparatus/method is characterized by picking up an image to acquire image data, setting an image pickup operation mode, determining a transmission condition of the image data in accordance with the set condition, processing the image data in accordance with the determined transmission condition and transmitting the processed image data.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.